Meanwhile, In An Alternate Universe
Watch Your Head AU: It had been at least two years since the infection got out, and life for Neil hadn't been the same since. He had lost his family to the walkers, and those of his friends who had survived turned on him, preferring to save themselves rather than their peers. Nobody could be trusted, nobody. Not even if they had the most beautiful pair of green eyes you'd ever hope to see. Survivors- Oliver and Neil Badass- Oliver __________ Neil walked down the road, rifle slung over his shoulder and leash in hand, glancing left to right nervously. He hated roads like this, forest on both sides, too many snaps and rustles to tell if anything dangerous was coming. He just wanted to get out of here with his dog. Preferably in one piece. Or without any bites. Either one was fine by him. His furry companion happily walked down the road with him, not having a care in the world. Lucky little thing. Life had been hard since the accident. As soon as his neighbor came crashing through the patio door to his mother's house, something was definitely wrong. He still remembered those unmistakable eyes. Dead, glassy, and milky white, no trace of life anywhere. He learned to hate those eyes as soon as the neighbor pounced and his mother screamed. He knew that he had lost her. Neil managed to grab his dog, Doo Wop, and run; out of the house and down the road, just barely avoiding the other creatures. He had to fight back tears as he recognized some of the faces holding those glassy eyes. Since that day, Neil walked alone, learning the hard way that nobody but Doo Wop could be trusted. Not even his best friend since the fifth grade, who tried to give the short-haired Shih Tzu to one of them as bait. Even when Neil repeatedly rejected the idea. Thank God Neil had found Doo Wop tied to that stake before anything else did. Now it was just him and his dog against the world, and nobody was ever going to change that. "Don't move." Neil's eyes went wide, freezing instantly. His hand twitched, wanting to reach for his rifle, he had learned during this madness that nobody could be trusted. As he began to reach, the voice snapped at him again, "Grab your dog, and don't move." Neil did as he was told, bending over slowly and lifting Doo Wop into his arms, petting him soothingly so he would calm down. A boy stepped out of the shadows of the forest, crossbow primed and ready in his hands. One of his green eyes was closed as he took aim. Neil closed his eyes and braced himself, he figured this was one of the hunters. The people who killed others to loot their bodies for whatever they had, and left them dead on the ground for the creatures. He knew he'd end up caught by one eventually, but not so soon. Neil hoped he would leave Doo Wop alone. He heard the trigger being pulled and felt a quick breeze as an arrow whizzed by his ear. His eyes shot open. The boy had missed. How was that possible? He was barley two feet away. The young man lowered the crossbow, looking satisfied. "What was that for?!" Neil snapped, making a move towards his rifle, careful not to make Doo Wop uncomfortable. "You're welcome." He quirked an eyebrow, hand hovering over his firearm. "What?" The pale boy looked amused, smirking and waving his crossbow in a gesture for him to turn around. Cautiously, still unsure if he could trust the young man, Neil turned. When he did, he sucked in a sharp breath. There, on the old, bloodied, and cracked asphalt road, lay a body. An old one, rotted and falling apart with milky eyes. An arrow protruded proudly from it's forehead, halfway buried into the grotesque flesh. He almost wanted to cover his pet's eyes. "I just saved your life. And your dog's. You're welcome." He repeated with a mildly snarky tone to his voice. Countertenor, Neil noted. "His name is Doo Wop," He snapped, holding the Shih Tzu closer to his chest protectively. The porcelaneous boy let out a short, unbelieving laugh. "Doo Wop? Are you serious?" Neil grunted, giving his dog one final pet and setting him down once again, never losing his grip on the leash. "Who are you and what gives you the right to be making fun of my dog?" He rolled his eyes. They were a stunning green color, almost like emeralds. Neil could just stare at- Focus. Trust no one, remember? "Oliver," He slung his crossbow over his shoulder. "You?" "Neil." The boy, (Oliver, he remembered), Nodded, giving a small smile, "Good to meet you, Neil." Neil shrugged, not entirely sure if he should feel the same way. Oliver looked around, "Where are you heading?" "Not sure," Neil replied. He wasn't lying, he honestly didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get somewhere remotely safe where he and Doo Wop could live out the rest of their lives. "Interesting. Group?" Neil shook his head, "I gave up on groups a while back." Oliver nodded understandingly, "Same here." There was a moment of silence, and Neil took the opportunity to study the boy in front of him. He wore a tight, jet black t-shirt that showed off every dip and curve in his torso, and exposed his smooth, pale, and well-developed arms. His pants were a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, which were hugging his hips and thighs nicely, (Not that Neil was looking). He noted a mild splattering across portions of the sinfully tight pants, (Probably blood). The entire outfit might as well have been painted on. Oliver raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow with an amused smirk on his face, "Enjoying the view, are we?" He leaned on his side against a tree, feet crossed at the ankles. Neil blinked a few times, "What?" "Well, I felt urged to point out the fact that you were clearly undressing me with your eyes. Gay?" Neil nodded, not entirely sure why he just admitted this to him. He still must've been flustered by what Oliver had just implied. "Good. That means I won't have to worry about any homophobic morons," Oliver replied, standing up straight again. Neil gave him a confused look. Oliver shrugged, "Yeah, I'm a homosexual." Then, out of nowhere, he walked up to Neil and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling the taller boy into a hug. Neil stood shock-still. What the heck is going on? He had to admit, though, the embrace of the shorter boy was nice. Very nice. Then he felt his rifle shifting on his back, then the weight of it was gone entirely. He wanted to say something, but it was cut off by a loud gunshot. He cringed, bringing his hands to his ringing ears. Oliver pulled back, holding Neil's rifle in one hand, leaning on it carelessly, "And a pretty damn awesome one at that." Neil noted the blood starting to trickle towards his feet and sidestepped. Why isn't he noticing these things today? "You're pretty good with weapons..." Oliver shrugged, "My crossbow, mostly." He patted the device on his back. "They don't call me Arrowhead for nothing." Arrowhead? I heard rumors about a guy named Arrowhead, he was supposed to be this huge tough guy who did what he wanted, when he wanted. He couldn't be this absolutely beautiful man standing in front of- WOAH! Trust no one! Trust no one! Oliver's silky smooth voice with a tint of sarcasm snapped him out of his thoughts, "That one was getting a little too close to Dotty, there." He nodded to the creature he had just killed. "Doo Wop," Neil corrected, tugging on the leash and bringing his dog away from the second rotting corpse on the pavement. Oliver rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I just saved your life twice in a span of...I'd say five minutes." He tossed Neil's rifle back, and he caught it clumsily. "I hope you intend on repaying me for it." "And how would I do that?" He looked Neil up and down, taking in his oddly casual clothing for such a catastrophic time, pearly pink lips quirking upward into a smirk, "I think I could find a few things for you to do." Neil blushed, against his better judgement. Also, against his better judgement, he started thinking about what those lips would feel like against his own. You suck, brain, Neil thought bitterly. "How old are you, anyway?" Oliver asked while Neil placed his rifle onto his back once again. "Sixteen," Neil replied, making sure the firearm was secure. Oliver nodded, "Only fourteen when this mess started, huh? What a way to start high school." Neil laughed, not missing Oliver's brief smile when he did. "Well, you got off better than I did, I was only twelve, nowhere near ready to faced this world on my own..." Oliver looked down sadly. Neil stopped laughing, looking at Oliver. He looked like he was lost in the past, remembering something that happened a long time ago, something special that he lost. Neil knew, because that's how he always looked when he thought of his mother. "...Who did you lose?" Neil asked cautiously, he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. Oliver looked up at him, a little surprised to see that he cared enough to ask. He had only met the boy ten minutes ago, and yet...He felt that he could trust him, "...My mom...Rosemary..." "I lost my mom, too," Neil said, reaching out tentatively to pat his forearm. "...And my little sister," Oliver looked close to tears when he said this. "Phoebe...Hunters, they-..." Neil stepped closer, moving his hand from Oliver's forearm to his back, rubbing gently, "You don't have to talk about it...I understand how you feel." "She was only eight...She had Down Syndrome..." Oliver fought back his sobs, he didn't want to cry, crying meant weakness, and weakness was something he couldn't afford to have. Then he was in Neil's arms, and he broke down completely. It had been so long since anyone had remotely care about him, let alone touch him in such a compassionate way. It was too much to handle, he couldn't hold back anymore. How could a stranger be so much more trusting than anyone else he had known all his life? He even felt Doo Wop cuddle up close and lick his leg, like he was trying to comfort Oliver as well. That was more than he could say for anyone else he had known. Why Neil was embracing a complete stranger who he didn't know if he could trust in the first place was a mystery, but he felt it was the right thing to do. After all, they were both alone in this world, it would seem, (Oliver not even having a pet for a companion), and a hug might do them a little good. "Shh...It's alright...I know it hurts..." Neil soothed as Oliver cried. "I know, believe me, I know, but you have to stay strong...They wouldn't want you to fall, they would want you to keep going...To keep pressing forward, no matter what happens...To survive..." He felt Oliver's sobs subside after a few minutes, but he still held him close, trailing his fingertips gently over his spine. The action was close; intimate, and, oddly enough, both boys seemed to enjoy it. "You've got a really sweet dog," Oliver said, looking down at Doo Wop, who had curled up by his legs, head resting on his foot. Neil smiled, "He likes everyone." Then he felt a small shake, and heard a laugh. Neil looked down to find Oliver's mouth quirked upward into a small smile, his green eyes puffy and red from the tears. "You're being really nice to me, and it's weird...I've known you for less than an hour, and already you've shown to care for me more than anyone I've met in the past yeat...Keep up what you're doing and you'll make me want to kiss you," Oliver teased, chuckling again. His laugh was beautiful, very melodious, and Neil could get used to the sound of it. "That's not a bad idea," Is what he wanted to say. When Oliver gave him a surprised look, Neil mentally cursed himself. Guess he did say it. "I mean...Um...Crap, uh..." "Shut up." Neil's heart galloped at lightning speed when he saw Oliver tilt his head upward and part his lips ever so slightly, eyes fluttering closed, leaning towards him. He bent down a touch and met him halfway, the mouths fitting together like puzzle pieces. It was magical. Neil was amazed how their lips moved so perfectly against one another, like they were made for that very purpose. He was also amazed at the fact he was kissing the young boy whom he had thought wanted to kill him not even an hour ago. For a moment, he thought that this was just a fluke, something he had pushed Oliver into without him really wanting to do it and he would pull back any second, disgusted, but when he felt a hand cup his jaw very gently, Oliver's lips starting to move a little faster, and there was a tongue brushing his bottom lip, Neil couldn't even think anymore. He granted Oliver entrance and Neil felt him beginning to explore the inside of his mouth thoroughly, tongue brushing everywhere it could reach. Neil did his best to reciprocate. They stayed like that for a few moments longer, before pulling away from one another with a soft popping sound. Oliver breathed heavily, "Neil, I-" The crossbow on his back was lifted and he heard the trigger being pulled, along with a thud in the grass behind him. Oliver turned around, and there was a rotting corpse, an arrow lodged in it's head. He turned back to find Neil wearing a small smile, "Saved your life. You're welcome." Oliver rolled his eyes, laughing slightly, "Shut up." He grabbed his crossbow, putting it in place once more. "...That kiss was intense, you know." Oliver went a little pink, "Yeah...Sorry, I got a little carried away." Neil grinned, "Don't be." Oliver changed the subject, still blushing slightly, "...We...We should probably get going, it could be getting dark soon and we need to find a place to camp out safely." Neil raised an eyebrow, "We?" "Oh...Right, no groups for you, sorry. I just thought-" Neil shook his head, "Two isn't really a group, more of a pair." Oliver's eyes lit up, smiling, "Yeah...I suppose you're right." Neil smiled back. "So...Does that mean you're coming?" He nodded, "I tend to stay away from other people, but think I could give you a...special privilege, let's call it." "Ooh, I can't wait to see what other 'privileges' I get from you," Oliver purred, eyelids lowering slightly and mouth quirking up into a smirk. Neil shrugged, "You'll have to wait and see." Oliver chuckled, turning on his heel and walking down the road, "Come on, then." Neil tugged lightly on Doo Wop's leash, gesturing for him to come with as he trotted behind. "Stop staring at my ass," Oliver called behind him in a sing-song voice. "I wasn't!" Neil protested, obviously lying. Oliver rolled his eyes, "You can look, but you can't touch," He teased, giving his hips a slight sashay. Neil laughed. Before, it was just him and Doo Wop against the world. Nobody could be trusted, not one person. But, Oliver wasn't just a person, he was special. Very special. Neil wouldn't be opposed to the idea of having him around a while longer... Not My Type AU: Oliver is head cheerleader and one of the most popular kids in school, it just so happens that Neil, resident bad boy, has his sights set on him. Advice? Join the cheer squad. Badboy- Neil Cheerleader- Oliver (Feat.) Punk- Ashley _____________ Neil leaned against a row of lockers, talking about nothing of real importance with Ashley, when he saw none other than Oliver Miller walk past, Violetta and Tiana walking with him. He let out a low whistle as the cheerleader strolled by. It may have been his imagination, but he could've sworn he saw Oliver smirk a little bit before he rolled his eyes, continuing to chat aimlessly with his friends. Ashley snorted, "You really think you've got a chance with Bambi-Eyes?" Neil shrugged, looking back to the dark-eyed girl beside him, "I don't know, he's hot, I'd like to take him out on a date sometime." "He's not going to go for you, you realize." Neil quirked an eyebrow, "And why not?" "Because, you're not popular. You're the school badboy, that doesn't rank very high compared to the cheerleaders and jocks," Ashley said firmly, crossing her arms. Neil rolled his eyes with a quiet scoff, "Well, what do you suggest? Start following the rules and join the football team? Not gonna happen, Horvitz." "Shut up and call me Ashley. See, I think you need to join the cheer squad." Neil looked disbelieving, "Run that by me again? The cheer squad? Yeah, no, I'm not a cheerleader, I don't dance." "Hear me out, idiot," She snapped. "You can join the vocal portion, you won't have to dance. Besides, Porcelain is on the vocal and dance isn't he?" "I guess..." Ashley nodded, "Trust me, once you join, it's 'Hello, Miller'." "You'd better be right about this..." _______________ Neil Praetor emerged from the office of Coach Mallory Sherrod later that same day, tugging at the collar of a cheerleader's uniform. "I feel like an idiot..." Ashley couldn't help but laugh when she saw her friend clad in the white and blue nylon top and pants with the initials 'PHS'. Neil glared at her, "You're not helping." She shook her head, flicking a electric blue piece of hair away from her eyes, "Sorry. You just look weird without that leather jacket of yours." Neil rolled his eyes, "Whatever. If you were messing with me about this, I swear to God, Ashley-" "Relax, I wasn't messing with you." Ashley glanced over Neil's shoulder, and a smirk tugged at her lips, "Well, just in time." Neil furrowed his eyebrows, turning around and seeing a select few cheerleader standing a ways down the hall; Oliver was among them. "What are you waiting for? Go get him!" "But I-" "Go!" Neil sighed, beginning to move toward the group of students, eyeing Oliver in particular. He stopped behind them, tapping his shoulder lightly. Oliver turned around, eyes going a little wider, sucking in a breath through his nose and giving a smile. "I, um...Do you know me?" Neil asked, crossing his arms. Oliver nodded quickly, "Yes, you're Neil Praetor, the badboy who for some reason, decided to join the cheer squad." His eyes trailed up and down Neil's form as he finished his sentence. Neil couldn't help but smirk. So Oliver had noticed him before this, "Well, you seem to be enjoying the view." Oliver blinked, looking up and blushing lightly, "What did you want?" "Well, I wanted to know if you were interested on going on a date with me." Oliver tilted his head, "Date?" Neil nodded, "You, me, later tonight, I can take you out for dinner or a movie. Maybe to a little bakery I know." The girls around Oliver giggled and whispered quietly amongst themselves as Oliver tried to come up with a reply. "I...Uhm...Okay." Neil smirked, maybe joining the cheer squad wasn't such a bad idea, "Good. I can pick you up later tonight, say...Five o'clock?" "Sounds great." "Great." Neil started to walk away, but then he paused, turning back to Oliver, "Oh, and would you wear those skintight jeans of yours? When you've got an ass like that, it's a shame not to flaunt it." The girls broke into a fit of laughter as Oliver blushed furiously, stammering. Neil chuckled, giving a wink and turning to walk back down the hall. Ashley stood nearby his locker with a victorious smirk, "What did I tell you? Joining the cheer squad was a great idea." "Shut up." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:AU